Redemption
by Thaurlomwen
Summary: After Draco Malfoy is released from prison, Hermione is placed in charge of keeping tabs on him. Can differences really be pushed to the past? On hold for 2 weeks.


_Disclaimer: Characters in this story do not belong to the author. The plot-line and character interactions, on the other hand, are the property of the author. The author holds no claim to any recognizable characters from the Harry Potter series or any other movies/books._

Chapter 1

The door to Hermione's office crashed unceremoniously open, banging against the shelves behind it and causing the books placed there to shudder. The quill that Hermione had been writing her report with jerked across the parchment as her head shot up to glare at the intruder.

"Harry, do you realize just how long I've been working on this report? Now it's ruined and I'll have to start it completely over—"

Hermione's reprimand died in her throat as she read the headline on the front page of the Daily Prophet that Harry had thrown on her desk.

_Draco Malfoy Found Innocent of all Charges_

Harry sighed, sinking into the chair across from Hermione's desk and rubbing his hands through his unruly hair.

"It's true Hermione. The jury found him innocent…"

"After all these years, how could they find him innocent after hearing your testimony? You were there and you're Harry-Bloody-Potter, not to mention the Head of Magical Law Enforcement…"

Harry cut her off. "Hermione, there's something I didn't tell you about my testimony… I spoke on Malfoy's behalf at the trial."

Hermione stared at him incredulously.

"Why?"

"Hermione, as much as I wanted him to be responsible for Dumbledore's murder, I just couldn't let him sit in a holding cell in Azkaban anymore when in my heart I've always known he didn't want anything to do with it. Especially since he turned himself in."

"He turned himself in!? But the paper said-- You said—"

"I know what I said, but I only said we captured him because he asked me to. He didn't want to be seen as a traitor and killed. He ended up being a pivotal part of helping me track down and kill Voldemort. Draco Malfoy is actually a hero."

Hermione stared blank-faced at Harry across her desk. This was all too much.

"Why are you telling me this Harry?"

"Because I need your help convincing Neville to allow me to hire Malfoy as a new auror in my department."

A very unladylike snort emitted from Hermione's petite nose. "Neville is the last person on the face of the planet who would join the Draco Malfoy fan club."

"I know, that's why I want you to speak with him. You are our Minister's Primary Advisor. Please do this for me 'Mione."

It was the pleading note in his voice coupled with the use of her nickname that did her in. She sighed. "All right Harry, I'll speak to Neville for you."

"'Mione, you're the greatest, thank you so much."

Harry rose from his seat and walked around her desk to give her a grateful kiss on the cheek. As he was heading for the door, Hermione stopped him.

"Harry… Why does this mean so much to you?"

"Malfoy's been in prison by choice, for the side of good, for four years. The least I can do is help him get him back on his feet," he stated, and walked out of the office.

Hermione knocked furtively on the Minister of Magic's office door. Neville Longbottom had come quite a long way from his days blowing-up cauldrons in Hogwarts. At the age of 25, he was the youngest Minister of Magic ever recorded, and he was married with two young children who frequently visited their father's office. He had grown into a wonderful man and one of Hermione's best friends. When he had been elected, his first act as Minister had been to name Hermione his Primary Advisor to the Minister.

"Come in!" Neville called through the door. Hermione entered and latched the door quietly behind her as Neville finished his phone call.

"…8 o'clock? All right love, I'll meet you at the school then… I love you too. Bye." Neville hung up the phone and smiled at Hermione. What can I do for you 'Mione? It isn't often that we have a spur of the moment meeting."

Hermione smiled back a little nervously. "Harry approached me with an auror candidate today and he asked me to speak with you about him."

Neville frowned slightly. "If Harry sent you to speak with me about a candidate, he's either very busy or he doesn't think I'll be open to hiring them. Who is it?"

Hermione cringed as she said the name.

"Draco Malfoy."

Neville stayed silent which, in Hermione's mind, was worse than if there had been an outburst. After a moment, Hermione spoke up, not being able to handle the silence anymore.

"I know you aren't Malfoy's biggest fan Neville-", at this Neville let out a dry laugh, "—but for me it's enough that Harry trusts him."

Neville sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, pausing over his eyes as though a headache was coming on. Finally, he spoke, "Six months probation and direct supervision by Harry or an assigned partner while in the field. Harry is to write up reports on each mission Malfoy partakes in and you are to check in weekly and give me a report. Are we clear?"

Hermione was a little shocked that she had to keep tabs on Malfoy, but she supposed it stemmed from the fact that she had gotten herself involved. She nodded her head in acceptance. "Thank you Neville. This will make Harry very happy."

"You're welcome Hermione. Just make it perfectly clear to Harry that Malfoy is his responsibility and if Malfoy puts a toe out of line, Harry will be held accountable."

Hermione nodded again and let herself quietly out of Neville's office as he reached again for the phone.

A week later Hermione straightened her blazer as she walked into a small Italian bistro in downtown London. She was meeting Malfoy here for their first weekly meeting. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She supposed it was to be suspected, considering the way he had treated her in their youth. Taking a deep breath, she strode over to the table Malfoy had already claimed.

He had not been hard to spot. He had always hogged the limelight due to his good looks. He had always been beautiful, even as a petulant child, except perhaps when his lovely face had been marred by a scowl. Malfoy's platinum blond hair still held the allure of making the observer wish to caress it to determine if it was just as soft as it looked. Hermione had to admit that even she had not been completely devoid of being effected by his beauty and charm. In school, she had grudgingly wished to appreciate not only his beauty, but also his intelligence. It had often made her wistful to think that the only person who could speak to her on her level who hadn't been much older was a boy who despised her.

Even after his time in prison, Malfoy's beauty had not tarnished. If anything, the few scars and the callouses on his hands changed him in a good way. The long fingers and unblemished palms had always seemed feminine before, but now… Now they had substance. Now they looked like hands that worked hard for a living. Protective, almost.

Hermione sat down at the table across from him. "Malfoy," she stated in acknowledgment, placing her notepad and pens just-so on the table in front of her.

"Granger." It was said with a raised eyebrow and his customary smirk. It was a challenge, to see if she was the same person she had been in school, if she was still just as easily riled up.

She dismissed it. Malfoy wasn't about to flare her temper that easily. No, he was going to have to work very hard for the same reactions he had gotten at Hogwarts, she would make sure of it.


End file.
